Tuesdays at the Leaky
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione finally catches up with Theo.


Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo Square B1: Wall Sex

Thank you to gaeilgerua for reading this over for me.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Tuesdays at the Leaky**

Hermione took a sip of her Butterbeer, looking around the Leaky Cauldron. It was a Tuesday night - the gang's usual night out. Since the end of the war, her year at Hogwarts always met at the Leaky on Tuesdays.

Some people came every Tuesday, some every other, and some… only once in a while.

He was one of those once in a while.

Hermione had been coming to the Leaky, waiting for a chance to see Theo. And finally, after nearly five weeks, he was here.

Her patience had paid off.

"Theo!" she called out, waving him over as he came down the steps from upstairs. He must have rented a room for the night, meaning that he was planning on having quite the good time. Looking around, Hermione saw that the Slytherin group was rather large tonight - she wondered if they were celebrating something.

"Hey, Granger," Theo said, taking a seat next to her at the bar.

"I told you, Theo, call me Hermione," she told him. "Can I get you a Butterbeer?"

"Sure, thanks," Theo said, grinning. "Lots of people here tonight."

"Yup!" Hermione said, waving for Hannah to bring over another Butterbeer for Theo. "Thanks, Hannah," she said when her friend brought the drink over.

"Cheers," Theo said, taking his Butterbeer and clinking it against hers.

"So, how have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Busy with Gringotts," Theo replied. "But I like my new job there. I actually work with Ron's brother there... Bill I think his name is."

"Oh, nice!" Hermione said, nodding. "That's good. I didn't realise you were working as a curse-breaker."

"Yeah, it's new to me… I just finished my schooling… It's why I haven't been around much," Theo shared.

"Nice," Hermione nodded. "I've been busy myself, just got a new flat."

"Did you?" Theo asked.

"Well, Ron and I finally broke up," Hermione admitted, looking at Theo from the corner of her eye. She had been harbouring feelings for Theo for quite some time, and now that she and Ron were officially over - it had been a long time coming - she was ready to make a move on Theo.

"Really?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

"I… I'm glad you're here, Theo," Hermione said quickly, suddenly feeling nervous.

Theo grinned. "You know, Hermione, I was kinda hoping I'd see you here tonight, but I didn't want to get my hopes up since I knew you were with Ron… But seeing that you're single, and I'm single…" He leant forward, placing his hand on her knee.

Hermione grinned. "Theo, I'd very much like to kiss you."

"Please, do."

She leant forward, kissing him tentatively. Theo quickly returned her kiss, his hand cupping her cheek. The kiss grew in passion, and Hermione found herself wanting more.

"Can we take this upstairs?" Theo asked, looking at her.

"Please," Hermione hissed, standing. She left some money on the counter for their drinks and let Theo pull her up the stairs towards his hotel room.

Once they were inside, Theo turned and pressed his lips to hers. He pressed her against the door and kissed her with a passion that Hermione had never before experienced. Her insides squirmed with delight as a warm feeling spread throughout her entire body.

A groan escaped her lips as he ground his hips against hers. She could feel his hardened cock through his trousers, her insides tightening in desire. "Theo," she murmured, breaking the kiss. "Oh, Merlin, I want you," she panted, never once expecting those words to leave her lips.

He smirked at her causing to blush. Theo grinned. "I've wanted you for years, Hermione."

She gasped as Theo's hands brushed her sides, moving to the button of her jeans. Anticipation spread throughout her as he slowly undid her button and zip before he slid the jeans from her body. She wet her lips, looking down at him.

Theo peered up at her, having lowered himself to his knees to remove the denim entirely. Reaching up, he slowly slid her knickers down her body, tantalising her with his slow movements.

"Theo," Hermione whined, wriggling her hips slightly. "Don't make me wait any longer." The devious smirk he gave her only spurred her on. His hands touched her ankles, slowly sliding up her legs, caressing her smooth skin. She willingly parted her legs when he had reached her sex, his eyes devouring her.

Slowly, Theo moved his head closer, his breath tickling her inner thigh. Lightly, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He kissed her again, this time slightly closer to her sex. He repeated the movements, kissing his way along her body, stopping above her clit, teasing her with every movement.

"Theo," Hermione whispered, feeling as if she would die if she didn't feel his mouth on her in the very next instant. Her entire body was a live wire, humming with eagerness and desire.

Without any further teasing, Theo licked her slit, stopping at her clit. His tongue swirled around the small bud, causing Hermione to cry out. His hands grasped her hips, holding her steady as he began to lick her.

Hermione reached down, grasping what she could of his hair. His tongue worked wonders on her body, leaving Hermione gasping in pleasure. She thought that it couldn't get any better, but she was wrong. Theo slowly inserted a finger into her. A guttural groan escaped his lips when he felt her wetness. He sucked her clit into his mouth at the same time, causing Hermione to gasp. She arched her back, grinding herself against his face. Her inner walls began to flutter, and Hermione felt herself fall over the edge. She came with such force that she was left panting, her body feeling as if she were floating on air.

As she rode out her orgasm, Theo made quick work of undoing his trousers and dropping them. He gripped her waist and pulled her upward, positioning Hermione's body against the door so he could fuck her.

Hermione, realising what Theo was doing, tried to help. She lifted her hips and tried her best to help him position herself. Soon, she felt his tip pressed against her entrance before he thrust into her completely. She let out a moan at the feeling of him filling her. "Theo," she hissed.

"Fuck, you feel perfect, Hermione," Theo groaned, thrusting into her.

"So good," Hermione murmured in agreement. She gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling her body tighten in anticipation of another orgasm.

Theo nipped at her neck, suckling and teasing as he fucked her against his hotel door. He could hear her breathing deepen and knew that she was going to come again.

"Please," Hermione begged, tilting her hips slightly so Theo could hit deeper inside of her. "Yesss," she hissed, closing her eyes.

"That's it, Hermione, I want to see you come again," Theo purred. "I want to see you come on my cock."

She came with a cry. She tipped over the edge, white lights exploding behind her eyes.

Theo continued to thrust into her, chasing his own release... Within moments, his orgasm wracked his body, and he frantically bucked his hips against her. Hermione gripped him tightly, crying out his name repeatedly.

Eventually, the two of them stopped moving and caught their breaths. Theo gently lowered to Hermione to the floor, where she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding her upright.

"Exhausted, but more than alright," Hermione answered, looking up into Theo's eyes. "That was bloody brilliant."

He cracked a smile. "I thought so, too."

"But now I'm too tired to Floo home, so I hope you know I'm staying the night." She eyed the king sized bed longingly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Theo murmured, claiming her lips in a kiss once more.


End file.
